Dream Nail
Function Cut through the veil between dreams and waking. Hold down DREAM NAIL to charge and swing the Dream Nail. This can perform several functions: * Extract Essence from Ghosts * Activate Whispering Roots * Collect SOUL from living Enemies (33 SOUL) * Challenge Warrior Dreams * Challenge Dream Bosses * Enter the minds of Dreamers * Access the Shrine of Believers * Access the White Palace (Awoken Dream Nail) * Obtain Void Heart * Challenge The Radiance * Summon The Grimm Troupe * Access Godhome * Switch boss forms in Hall of Gods * Read the minds of NPCs, Enemies, some statues and corpses * Use to set or travel to a Dream Gate (Requires 900 Essence) How to Acquire The Dream Nail is acquired in the Resting Grounds by inspecting the Dreamer Statues. Doing so will send The Knight into a dream where they will receive the Dream Nail from a Moth. Hollow Knight- Dream Nail Quick Location Guide in Resting Grounds = Awoken Dream Nail = The Dream Nail is upgraded. It can break into even the most protected mind. After collecting 1800 Essence, the Dream Nail can be awoken. This allows access to dreams and memories that were previously hidden. The Awoken Dream Nail can be used on the corpse of the Kingsmould in the Palace Grounds. This will grant entry to the White Palace. Furthermore, the Awoken Dream Nail can be used to view the Dream Nail dialogue of the Shade Cloak creature in The Abyss. This creature has different Dream Nail dialogue depending on whether Void Heart has been obtained. Essence Essence is the energy gained from multiple sources after obtaining the Dream Nail. After obtaining certain amounts of Essence, the player can return to the Seer for rewards. A total of 2400 is needed for all in-game rewards and Achievements. Warping using the Dreamgate uses 1 Essence each time. Essence Sources * Using Dream Nail on a Ghost (26 total) * Collecting Essence spawned by a Whispering Root (482 total) * Defeating a Warrior Dream (1100 total) * Defeating a Dream Boss (1600 total) * Regular enemies have a chance to drop Essence: ** Normal chance: 0.5% ** Dream Wielder equipped: 1% ** If Essence was spent: 2% ** If Essence was spent and Dream Wielder equipped: 4% Essence rewards from the Seer * 100 Essence - Hallownest Seal * 200 Essence - Spirits' Glade opens * 300 Essence - Pale Ore * 500 Essence - Dream Wielder Charm * 600 Essence - Attunement Achievement * 700 Essence - Vessel Fragment * 900 Essence - Dream Gate * 1200 Essence - Arcane Egg * 1500 Essence - Mask Shard * 1800 Essence - Awaken the Dream Nail and unlocks Awakening Achievement * 2400 Essence - Ascension Achievement Achievements Trivia * It is unknown whether or not Ghosts are a bug's spirit, a lingering spectre, an imprinted memory, or another form. * The Dream Nail can be used to push back most enemies. * The max amount of Essence that can be stored is 2,147,483,647 (over 2 billion). ru:Гвоздь грёз es:Aguijón_Onírico Category:Combat Category:Abilities